GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam
GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam is a prototype close combat mobile suit featured in Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G original video animation. It is based on the RX-78-2 Gundam and focuses on close combat. It is piloted by Gunpla Meister Haru Irei. Technology & Combat Characteristics Being a gunpla model built only for simulation purposes, the GPB-X80 Beginning Gundam is one of the most unique mobile suit ever designed, having 4 vents on it's face plate and a beam like V-fin on it's head. The Beginning Gundam is armed with nine beam sabers for close combat. Six of these are stored in the backpack, the other three, in its shield, are presumably used for emergencies.Three of its beam sabers can be held in each hand in a claw-like fashion, totaling three sabers in each hand. The Beginning Gundam is also equipped with a standard weapon like a beam rifle and shield. The Beginning Gundam and the Forever Gundam are considered brother units. Armaments ;*Beam Sabers :Six beam sabers are stored in the Beginning Gundam's backpack. Three more are stored in its shield. They can be used in a claw-like fashion, holding three sabers in one hand. When used against one hand-held beam saber, it was shown to be able destroy a mobile suit in a single slash, showing how effective it is against an ordinary hand-held beam saber. ;*Vulcan Guns :Two head mounted beam vulcan guns presumably used to destroy incoming missiles. They are beam weaponry, so they presumably have unlimited ammo unless the mobile suit runs out of power. When used the V-shaped horn of the Beginning Gundam disappears, but comes back when the vulcans are not in use. ;*Beam Rifle :A high energy beam rifle that can adjust it's power output. It was shown to be able to take out a Zaku's leg. ;*Shield :A standard shield used for blocking missles and beam weaponry. Stores 3 more beam sabers. History The Beginning Gundam was purchased and built by Gunpla Builder Haru Irei, who bought it in lieu of getting an RX-78-2 Gundam kit, as the latter kits had run out. Upon completing it, he goes on to pilot it in simulation Gunpla battles. In its first battle, it faced a team consisting of the RX-93-ν-2 Hi-ν Gundam, a MS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type, and a AMX-107 Bawoo. At the start of the battle, it easily evaded the Zaku Sniper's shots and incapacitated it with return fire from its beam rifle. Shortly after this, one of Haru's teammates in a Dom engaged the Bawoo while the Hi-v itself joined battle against the Beginning. The Beginning Gundam's left arm was destroyed by the Hi-v's funnels, displaying its polycap construction, before it fell into a building appeared to be the Bandai offices temporarily incapacitated. Haru managed to reactivate the Beginning, using its head-mounted vulcans to open fire on the Bawoo. Then, he quickly demonstrated the effectiveness of the Beginning's triple beam sabers against a single beam saber, destroying the Bawoo outright in close combat. The Hi-v reappeared and faced Beginning in an intense beam saber battle, culminating in the Hi-v being thrown into a field of netting. Entangled in the netting, the Hi-v could not move its limbs nor deploy its funnels, and thus could not prevent Haru delivering the final blow by stabbing three beam sabers into its torso. Haru has barely a few moments to savour his victory before Boris Schauer appears in his GPB-X78-30 Forever Gundam and challenges Haru to a one-on-one fight. Variants ;*GPB-X80-30F Beginning 30 Gundam ;*'GPB-X80FS Beginning Gundam X Saber' :A MS done by modeller Seira Masuo appearing in the February Issue of Hobby Japan Magazine. This is the Beginning Gundam equipped with the redesigned GN-Sword IV and also spots a different design modification, including the V-Fin, the back unit and the colors which is much closer to the GN-001 Gundam Exia. The back unit can generate a pair of 'Wings of Light' while the GN-Sword IV acts as it's beam rifle and a close combat weapon. In addition, the GN-Gunblades can also be armed on the arms of the unit. It is both not considered part of Gunpla Builders nor Gundam 00 series. Picture Gallery 4796563559_575f2fd391.jpg 4796585151_c1c7625547.jpg 4951097961_f024af8125_b.jpg 4951098041_f1b7177354_b.jpg 4951098093_ba7bef3577_b.jpg 4951688794_09564a4624_b.jpg Beginning G Lineart.jpg|GPB-X80 - Beginning Gundam - Lineart HG Beginning G Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-X80 - Beginning gundam GPB-X80FS.jpg|Hobby Japan - GPB-X80FS Beginning Gundam X Saber External Links Beginning Gundam on official site Beginning Gundam on MAHQ Category:Gunpla Category:Universal Century mobile suits